


Why Did This Happen?

by uniquecellest



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Aimery and Jael both have a thing for Winter and Scarlet, Angst, Did I mention that Aimery and Jael both get gruesome deaths?, Ends post-Winter, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, I haven't finished Winter yet so most of this will be made-up, Jacin feels like a failure with WInter, Jael and Aimery will die horribly, Jael hasn't died yet, Respectively, Scarlet and Winter both think that Wolf and Jacin won't want them, Starts during Winter, Winter and Scarlet don't know how to cope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: Winter is on her way back to the place from seeing Jacin in the Center of Artemisia when Aimery sees her. He then decides that it's best to show Jacin that Winter doesn't want him.Scarlet is the cells when she hears footsteps. She thinks it might be the Princess, instead she sees Jael. He makes it his mission to show her that any Alpha that wants a mate, that wants to mate, won't do it with a potential mate that has all ready been claimed by another.Both young women don't know how to deal with what happened to them, especially with the war going on. But after. . . .Both consider going back to their lives as they were before. Before the war. Before Scarlet knew Wolf and long before when Winter and Jacin were still young children.





	Why Did This Happen?

Winter was done visiting Jacin. She had just gone to see him after he was ordered to give himself self-inflicted wounds. But she knew better. No doubt it was Thaumaturge Aimery Park that had controlled Jacin as Jacin gave himself the wounds. Winter has never fully understood why Jacin and Aimery don't like each other. She asked once and was told it was because of the way Aimery looked at her; she then tried to see look at Aimery every time they spoke, but that happened when Winter would get her worst hallucinations and when she'd try to stop them, they'd only get worse. 

Especially when Aimery tried to help.

"Princess." Winter jumped and turned to see who it was. It couldn't have been Jacin, she knows his voice better than Levana's and he was still in the center. She saw piercing eyes and a dark complexion that she knew could only belong to one person.

"Thaumaturge Park, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be with Her Majesty?"

"No need for formalities, Princess. I am off duty, you can call me Aimery."

"Aimery," just his first name on her tongue without Thaumaturge or Park with it feels very weird, and leaves a bile taste in her mouth. What happened next happened quickly that Winter didn't even remember it happening. Aimery took her wrists into one of his hands and grips them tight. Tight enough that Winter was asking Aimery to release her. He didn't. His grip just got tighter.

Aimery then took her back to the center of Artemisia. It's quiet and empty. Everyone on Luna is probably asleep by now, so her footsteps and Aimery's echoing against the ground is enough to awake Jacin, whom Winter assumed was trying to go to sleep.

"Sir Clay, I highly suggest you watch this, or who knows what will happen to you or the Princess if you don't." Aimery then threw Winter onto the ground. He climbed on top of her, trapping her against the cold ground of Artemisia. The Thaumaturge then ripped off Winter's sleep clothes, running his hands along her body. Winter shivered in disgust. Aimery took it another way.

"Did you see that, Sir Clay? She likes this. She-wants-this. Now, a peep from either of you and no one will see you again. And as I said Jacin, watch. Watch every second of this or something may happen to you. . . . or the Princess."

Winter turned her head to look at Jacin. There's something in his eyes, something along the lines of fear and regret. But something else. Something Winter does not know how to name. Then it started. The pain. It washed over her repeatedly to the point that tears gathered in her eyes. She bit her lip to keep quiet, she didn't want any harm to come to Jacin; no more harm than what all ready had.

* * *

Scarlet was down in the cells of the palace of Luna. Across from her was a pure white wolf named Ryu. Ryu was Scarlet's only friend down here. Sometimes the Princess, Winter, visited. Winter was. . . . off, to say the least. Scarlet didn't know what, but there were moments when the Princess was fine and seemed like any other person; others Winter would say that a demon was after her or she was becoming a literal Ice Queen or she had blood on her hands.

Something happened to Winter, and despite Scarlet wanting to be cold towards the Princess she couldn't help but wonder what happened to Winter to cause her to go crazy? Did Levana do something to Winter as she had done to Cinder? (Selene? Cinder really needed to choose which name she's going to go with.) Whatever happened, Scarlet wanted to help cure it.

Hearing footsteps coming down the hall, Scarlet tensed. Usually it was Winter who came down this late but sometimes it was some of the guards. The footsteps stopped and saw someone with wavy dark-hair and near-black eyes. Jael. She had hardly seen him since her took her hostage in Paris and she had nearly succeeded in killing him.

"Hello, Scarlet."

"Hello, Shit-Face."

Jael smiled. "Oh, I do care for your banter, Scarlet."

"Whatever it is that you want to know----I don't. If the others are currently planning something, I don't know what it is or what it could be about." Her voice cold as her thoughts ran to the possibility that they were all dead.

"Funny." He opened her cell and grabbed her by the hood of her sweatshirt, yanking her out and pushing her against the wall. "You see, Scarlet, I was thinking about you recently. You and Alpha Kesley both, actually. And do you want to know something among the animals that operate with Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics? Alpha's don't tend to continue to go after a potential mate if that one is all ready claimed by another."

"Wha---a?"

Before Scarlet knew it her bare back was against the cold wall as Jael kissed down her neck. If Scarlet wasn't as weak (she barely ate what the Lunar's brought her) she would try to push him off. She did, actually, with no luck. For the rest of the night, Scarlet screamed. Hoping that someone, anyone----even Levana----would come down and rescue her. No one did.

When he was done Jael threw Scarlet back into her cell, as if she was a toy he no longer wanted. After she heard his footsteps disappear she let the tears flow.

* * *

Winter was in her room, in her warm bed. But it didn't feel warm. After what Thaumaturge Park did she felt nothing but cold. She saw Jacin briefly after his release. There were red marks around his wrists where the shackles had been. No doubt he wanted to Aimery to stop as much as she did and no doubt he wanted save her from it. After all that's what people did for friends.

Fresh tears sting her eyes. She cared for Jacin as more than a friend, and any hope that she had of him possibly feeling the same was destroyed. He may still want her as a friend, but why would he choose her as his romantic partner? She was a damaged because she refused to use her Lunar gift and she got even more damaged tonight. Her only hope is that her stepmother fulfilled her request and Jacin is in her guard. But she also made a second request----that if Jacin were to turn down the offer he would still have a good position within the palace.

Whatever Levana chose she could only hope that it was for the best.

 

 


End file.
